


prequel 1

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: Hot Profs Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift





	prequel 1

Hot professor!Jensen should have known that drinking an entire bottle of prosecco at the faculty Christmas party was a bad idea. Chasing it with a tumbler of brandy was an even worse one. But dammit, he wasn't sure he could make it through the night even a little sober. Not when Dr Winchester was sitting at the next table, chatting to some graduate students with easy warmth and flexing his long fingers over the back of the empty chair beside him. 

They'd been colleagues for three months now and things had been friendly but wary, both of them skating on thin ice over the tension that ran like a long-burn fuse between them. There'd been a moment in October when Jensen had thought it would happen. He'd ran out of paper in the middle of printing his mid-terms and found Sam in the supply closet, grabbing exam booklets, and pleasantries about multiple choice questions had almost become something else. Jensen was good at this, and he knew there'd been a moment when Sam's pulse had quickened to match his own, had felt it in the air between them and seen it in the way Sam's eyes had blown out a little when Jensen had pressed a hand against the hollow of his shoulder when he wished him good luck.

But god-blasted Ms Prentiss had come in just then and interrupted them and now it was two months later and Jensen felt no closer and fuck it he was going to get drunk.

It was the bottle of prosecco that made him get up near the end of the evening and sit down at Sam's nearly empty table, sit down in the chair right beside him and lead with the crooked grin that had won him most of the hearts he'd ever tried for.

But it was the tumbler of brandy that made him lean forward into Sam's personal space, head bent close over his collarbone, and whisper low and gravelly against his neck words innocuous on their own, but obscene when pitched in Jensen's breathy growl.

'Betcha know a few things you didn't learn at teacher's college.'

But the biggest surprise of his year (and he prided himself these days on not being surprised) was Sam Winchester turning into him, taking an earlobe between his teeth and whispering around it,

'Oh, you're wrong, I did learn most of 'em at teacher's college. Some of 'em I even learned in a classroom.'

Well fuck.

In retrospect, Jensen thought, that was maybe when he'd really lost the upper hand.


End file.
